Más de una intención
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: De cómo Milo puede meterse en problemas, aún sin buscarlos; y su sutil manera de "solucionarlos". Porque quizás sí está enfermo. Y porque, después de todo, tiene más de una intención. CamusXMilo.


Aquí les dejo un pequeño CamusXMilo...sí, lo que le pasó a Milo por andar haciéndole favores al leoncito. (Paralelo a Chocolate, pero totalmente independiente, sólo como referencia).

Ubicado después de hades.

Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Intenciones.**

Ya era suficiente, estaba fastidiado. Harto. Jodidamente molesto. Y un montón de cosas más que nada tenían que ver con el trabajo que le habían impuesto. O quizás sí. Aunque bien merecido se lo tenía al haber decidido, por una vez, ser un buen amigo y ayudar, desinteresadamente, al pobre león. Una semana antes, Aioria fue a su templo pidiéndole un favor: hacerle creer al patriarca que estaba enfermo y que no podría acompañar a Aioros en su misión. ¿Todo para qué? Para que el arquero se fuera a coquetear con el psicópata de Saga; y eso de coquetear es mucho, que llevaban meses deseándose mutuamente y parecía que ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Milo miró exasperado hacia la ventana. Los planes que tenía para ese día, y para toda la semana, se habían ido al traste cuando Shion descubrió su pequeña mentira. Vale, que debió de haber dicho otra cosa mejor que "viruela" pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente; así que ahora debía de ayudar a reparar la presa de Rodorio. La presa y todas las casas que habían salido perjudicadas por el huracán que acababa de pasar. Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con ver a Aldebarán a la hora de la comida, sino que ahora debía verlo sudar al tiempo que cargaba los grandes bloques de cantera. O escucharlo reír, exageradamente alto, cuando las jovencitas iban a llevarle de almorzar. O soportar sus ronquidos al dormir, en las horas de descanso. No, parecía que no tenía suficiente.

Y para colmo, no sólo no había podido pasar tiempo con Camus en los cuatro días que llevaba trabajando; sino que le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse a él hasta que "madurara un poco". Sí, parecía que había obtenido el premio mayor: intercambiar la compañía tranquila, cálida y excitante de Camus por...bueno, Aldebarán. No habría deseado otra cosa, nótese el sarcasmo. Y no es que tuviera algo en contra del torito realmente, pero extrañaba tener entre sus brazos el calor que sólo aquél le sabía brindar. Extrañaba sus regaños, sus miradas frías y sus besos ardientes.

Suspiró, al ver el sol meterse para dar paso a la noche. Otro día que terminaría soñando con Camus, para despertarse y tener que calmarse él mismo; cosa que ya no le era del todo satisfactoria. No, tenía que pensar en algo que le ayudara a mitigar esa sed que amenazaba con matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente.

Así que, se armó de valor y decidió tragarse su orgullo. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo mejor. A fin de cuentas, no era del todo una mentira; ya que generalmente el paso de fuertes lluvias deja como secuela una serie de catarros y cuadros febriles difíciles de erradicar. ¿Y quién mejor para hacerlo que el preparado, ilustrado y sabio Camus?

De acuerdo, que no terminaba de ser del todo justo, pero siendo sinceros en Rodorio no había más que un doctor que no se daba a basto con tantos enfermos. Punto para él y su poder de convencimiento cuando Shion simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante la mirada asesina de Acuario. Mirada misma que estaba a punto de volverlo loco, sino es que ya lo estaba; por lo que no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa a su pareja, que simplemente se alejo de ahí sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Ahora sí estaba en serios problemas. Y en su cabeza, la idea de reconciliación cada vez parecía más lejana; imaginando escenarios tan complejos como que Camus terminaría enamorado de alguno de los fuertes y musculosos, atractivos e irresistibles, pescadores de Rodorio. El punto ahora sería averiguar cuál de ellos era, para darle muerte antes de que pasara. Una risa nerviosa inundó su habitación al darse cuenta de lo patético que sonaba...pero de cualquier manera pasó la noche en vela.

Al día siguiente fue hasta la tienda que habían improvisado para que Acuario le ayudara al doctor, que era bastante anciano para agradecimiento de Milo, y dudó un par de veces hasta decidirse a entrar.

- Camus.- Dijo apenas en un susurro de voz; el doctor no estaba, había salido a comer.- Camus, háblame.

El francés simplemente le dirigió una mirada llena de ¿decepción? y se volteó a continuar su trabajo, que en ese momento era archivar los expedientes de los pacientes atendidos.

- Vamos, Camus, no puedes estar enfadado conmigo siempre.- Le dijo, acercándose a él lentamente y dedicándole una de sus famosas sonrisas.

- No querrás comprobarlo, Milo.- El griego agradeció escuchar esa voz, aunque sonara tan seria e impersonal que le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

- Pero...- Milo apenas empezaba a hablar, dudando realmente que había hecho para estar en esa situación.

- Nada, Milo.- El francés guardó los expedientes y lo miró, decididamente.- Ya estoy cansado. Parece que nada más estás jugando y, de alguna manera, siempre termino envuelto en tus cosas.

- Camus, yo...Aioria me dijo...

- Debiste decirle a Shion la verdad, él lo hubiera entendido. No había necesidad de mentir, Milo.- Camus cerró los ojos.- Pero realmente no es eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hice?

- Esperaba que maduraras un poco; quizás la experiencia en Rodorio te enseñara algo. Pero parece que no. ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Me involucraste, Milo! ¿Te preguntaste siquiera si yo quería venir?

- Lo hice por la gente, necesitaban ayuda.- Le dijo Milo, al sentir que el cosmos de Camus estaba a la defensiva.

- No mientas.- Nuevamente, los ojos fríos sobre él. En algún punto Camus había terminado de pie, muy cerca suyo.- Fuiste egoísta, lo hiciste para tenerme cerca. Porque me necesitabas.- De acuerdo, tal vez sí había sido un poco egoísta pero no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí?

- Bueno, sí. Quería tenerte cerca; te he extrañado. Quería verte, y olerte, y quizás pasar más tiempo contigo y menos con Alde. ¿Y qué?- Milo había sujetado la mano del francés, firmemente; mientras que lo iba arrinconando contra la pared.

- ¿Y qué? Que siempre eres tú, Milo. Eres un maldito egoísta.- Camus estaba tan cerca que podía casi contar las pestañas del Escorpión.- A veces siento que sólo me usas para salirte con la tuya.- El aire se hacía denso entre ellos, la temperatura aumentando por momentos.

Milo empujó a Camus contra la pared y luego besó esos labios que se entreabrían para él. Un beso profundo, lento, para dejarle claro cuáles eran sus intenciones. Su mano aún sujetaba fuertemente el brazo del francés mientras éste le correspondía, aferrándose a su espalda. Un beso un tanto agresivo, para marcar territorio.

- ¿Sirve si te digo que una parte de mí si quería ayudar a los pueblerinos?.- Milo se separó para ver esos labios sonrosados, y esos ojos aún ardientes; y suspiró.- A decir verdad, sí te uso. Pero créeme que no me gustaría usar a nadie más.

Los labios del griego viajaron rápidamente hasta ese cuello que lo incitaba, que le invitaba. Lo besó primero, luego subió y mordió la oreja; provocando el estremecimiento en el otro cuerpo. Sonrió.

- ¿Cuál es tu intención, Milo?

- Bueno...quizás tengo más de una intención.- Le susurró, justo en los labios; asegurándose que el otro sintiera su corazón palpitando inusitadamente rápido. Se separaron cuando el aire empezó a escasear.- Pero creo que, o estoy enfermo, o te amo.

Camus sintió un vuelco en el corazón y le apretó contra sí; empezando a preguntarse si el también tendría fiebre o era el deseo por tener al bicho a su merced, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Sólo esperaba que el doctor no llegara muy pronto, porque tenía un par de inyecciones pendientes. Empujó a Milo hasta llegar a la camilla, mientras sentía esas uñas arañando sin piedad su espalda.

- En serio, Milo, ¿viruela?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Ya saben, se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, comentarios o jitomates; s´´olo dejen un review.

Saludos!


End file.
